The present invention relates generally to wiper arms.
A wiper arm substantially comprises a wiper rod and a joint part and serves to connect a wiper blade with a drive mechanism.
For connecting the wiper rod to the joint part, it is known to use single or double rivet connections, or a rivetless connection by positive engagement as a consequence of a deformation of the joint part. It is also known to connect the joint part and the wiper rod by positive engagement by placing them in corresponding preshaped recesses.
A disadvantage of this is that after the wiper rod is placed in the joint part, a deformation of side walls of the joint part is always required. In these connections, it is difficult to assure the secure engagement of the protrusions and to obtain the positive engagement.